6 Years Later
by tigerlillyhurricane
Summary: "Are you my daddy?" Her tiny voice breaking the silence. Daddy. Well, that was going to take some use to hearing.
1. Animal Crackers

"Too much pride, between you and I  
>Not a jealous man, but females lie<br>...how could it ever be just us two  
>I never loved you enough to trust you, we just met and I just fucked you"<p>

**Eminem - Superman**

Draco stammered out of the floo arriving at the Ministry.

Olivia Moore.

Or was her last name Mason? He couldn't remember, if she even told him. She may have, he surmised, but he didn't particularly care. Her last name wouldn't serve any purpose now. In fact, he barely remembered who she was and rarely thought about her until he received that owl yesterday afternoon.

_Livvie_. That was his nickname for her. They had met the summer the war ended. Though the war was over, everything was still in shambles and in dire need of being repaired. He needed to get away. Clear his mind; figure out how to uphold the Malfoy name and keep his dignity within the wizarding community.

It was in Italy that they crossed paths. A fiery passion consumed them both the moment the met each others eyes. Both of them were dealing with the aftermath of the war though she wasn't directly involved.

She was great in bed, he remembered, but that was all he really knew about her. When the summer ended, they went their separate ways and never saw or spoke to each other again. Draco was stepping up as head of Malfoy industries since he was man of the house and she was due to start her training as a Healer..or was she a writer?

She did love science, so perhaps she was doing Healer training?

Draco furrowed his brow, he really didn't recall much about her at all. Sigh. This was all too much. It would do no good to think about her now. He had much more pressing matters to deal with.

Draco made his way down to the Department of Magical Protection's liaison office. As he crossed the entrance into the lobby area he saw an older man run by him frantically.

"Animal crackers? She wants animal crackers? We don't _have_ animal crackers! What **are** animal crackers?" He exclaimed in exasperation.

Draco quirked a brow at the scene he just witnessed and cleared his throat for the receptionist to notice him.

"Ahem." Draco squared his shoulders and stood proud with his chin turned up.

"Draco Malfoy." He drawled while raising his brow expectantly.

It seemed the the secretary had just noticed his presence. Her hair had fallen strands around her face from her perfect bun and her desk was a clutter of paper stacks. She had both her hands spread out in front of her as she twirled in her chair from left to right, right to left obviously scrambling to find something.

"Oh! Oh yes! R-right this way Mr. Malfoy." She blushed, obviously embarrassed by her unkempt appearance. She kept her gaze down low without meeting his eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes. The Ministry was seriously lacking in the quality of employees they employed if they became so unnerved by one small child. It was obvious that having children in this Department was of a very rare occurrence.

She grabbed a stack of papers and stepped from around her desk whilst leading him a ways down the hall. She paused and knocked on the door that he saw the man enter and poked her head inside.

"Mr. Braxley, Mr. Malfoy has arrived."

Suddenly the door opened and out stepped the man who was complaining about animal crackers. He took the papers from the secretary and quietly dismissed her. The man, Mr. Braxley, had taken a business-like composure and stuck his hand out for Draco to shake.

"Mr. Malfoy." As Draco nodded, he continued, "If you would please follow me to my office."

They walked a few paces down the hall until Draco heard another frenzied exchange take place.

"I found some saltines and tea and packets of honey, dear." Draco stopped mid-step turned his head to glance down the hall when he heard a faint childlike voice.

"Thank you. I like tea."

That must be her. Draco's palms became sweaty as the weight of the situation hit him head-on. He was not ready for this, not at all. Just 48 hours ago he was the finest bachelor in town! Now what? He was going to become one of _them_.

Them as in the ones who got married and had kids right after the war ended and were already full of exhaustion and hair brained from the frenzy of wild children running around their home. Case in point, Weasley, Potter and all those do-gooders you see flitting around like they own the place. All they did was stay at home and tend to their kids. They had no life and never went out and all their friends had kids too. They sat around and gossiped about their children as if that was the only highlight to their life.

Draco inwardly groaned. He prided himself in his freedom and being able to do as his pleased without being tied down to marriage and a family just yet. Sure he wanted the whole package one day, but this just was not how it was supposed to go.

He was only 24 for merlin's sake! He wasn't ready to be a father. Draco didn't even know what it took to be a father. Would he be a good one? And how on earth was he to raise a child who had no mother?

"She hasn't said much since she arrived in our headquarters. I just need you to sign a document claiming yourself as her full guardian."

Draco realized that Mr. Braxley had been talking all while he had been close to a damn near mental breakdown. He nodded in all the right places and took a seat in the armchair in front of Mr. Braxley's desk.

Several rolls of parchment were laid out in front of him with all the legalities of the situation at hand. Draco needed to sign off as the child's father and take full custody of her or she would go into foster care.

He may not be ready to be a parent, but he would be damned if a Malfoy was ever left to fend for themselves, especially _his_ child.

"Just show me where to sign." Draco growled. He wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. The hope that this was all just a sick joke seemed to fade with each passing second for he knew better. The minute he got the owl the day before he had a paternity test done, and sure enough he was the one.

Mr. Braxley pointed to several points for him to sign.

"So what happened to her?"

"Accidental explosion occurred. From the sounds of it Ms. Moore was on a research team at the Seizer Health Institute and the potion or spell which they were testing out malfunctioned." He explained with a sad sigh.

Ah, so she was a Healer and a damn good one too. The Seizer Institute was one of the top healer research facilities in Europe.

Draco leaned back in the chair and ran a hand through his hair in frustration and over his face in exasperation as Mr. Braxley went on to further explain the situation. Apparently Olivia, _Livvie_, didn't have any living relatives. Both of her parents were dead, and the only living sibling she had was a sister who was in her 4th year.

Livvie was her sister's guardian. Briefly Draco wondered what happened to the young girl; how she was taking the news of her sister being dead, but she wasn't Draco's problem at the moment.

"Olivia has several bank accounts set up that are for Aurora. One is in Gringotts and the other in the Gringotts Australia location."

"Australia?" Draco sputtered. _Aurora._ Pretty name, he concluded.

"Yes. Australia. I'll include the vault code here on this card for you." He replied as he wrote the numbers on a business card and handed it to Draco.

Draco pocketed the card but knew he would never use it. He had more than enough money to care for the child.

"So? All the paperwork is complete." Mr. Braxley said as he clapped his hands together. He look relieved to have this all behind them at last. Obviously the department was not used to dealing with children in the office. They dealt with cases about children, but rarely ever had children _in_ the office.

"Ready Mr. Malfoy? I'll lead you back to the room up the hall."

Draco scoffed. As if he had a choice but to be ready. He nodded and promptly stood up and stuffed his hands in the inside of his robes.

He followed Mr. Braxley out the door and down the hall. Each step seemed to echo through to hall as his newly polished shoes clicked the floor.

This was it. Just a few more feet and he would be there. Draco exhaled a deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He had to get it together, so he took the next 30 seconds and conformed his thoughts so now he only wore a mask of determination on his face.

They stopped in front of the door and Draco took one last deep breath as Mr. Braxley opened it to let him in. He clenched and unclenched his fists inside his robes and wiped all emotion from his face.

Draco stood to his full height and hardened his eyes as he walked in.

There were two other people in the room besides himself and Mr. Braxley.

The room was plain white with a plain table and several chairs around it. Next to the girl was the person, whom Draco assumed, was the one who found the miraculous discovery of saltines and tea. He looked at Draco with wide eyes and intimidation it seemed.

He didn't want to say anything for hope of getting on the bad side of the Malfoy family; especially now that he had a child.

_Good_, Draco thought. He didn't want anyone to to get laxed and start making snide remarks about what was happening. He was still a Malfoy and his presence demanded respect.

But there she was, Draco noted for the first time. She was sitting in a poorly made plastic chair that caused Draco to sneer. _That rickety piece of shit, what if it collapsed while she sat in it?,_ he thought.

Her legs, clad in bright rainbow striped tights and white trainers, dangled several inches off the floor as she swung them back and forth.

"Aurora.." Mr. Braxley started as he cleared his throat. He lowered his voice as he went to sit next to her and said gently, "This man here is Mr. Malfoy. He's going to take you to your new home."

Her head was down and under one arm she was clutching a stuffed monkey that looked like it had definitely seen better days. She had the skin of porcelain and her hair was the color of raven black, but when she looked up from the packet of saltines in her hands, she turned her head and their eyes met.

Silver met silver. If there was any doubt in Draco's mind that she wasn't his, they were all squashed now. She had his eyes.

She held his gaze for a few moments and flitted her eyes up and down several times in such quick precision that Draco almost didn't notice.

Draco smirked. _Impressive_, he thought. She has analyzing him; gathering an opinion already.

The next instant, she saw her tiny frame hop down from the chair and walk over to stand in front of him.

"Are you my daddy?" Her tiny child voice breaking the silence.

_Daddy._ That was going to take some use to hearing. Would it be rude to ask her to call him Draco? No he couldn't do that. He was in fact her father and it would be even more awkward for her to use his first name.

He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to look down into her expectant eyes.

"Yes."

Draco grabbed the little girl's hand nodded back at the other men in the room as he led them the way back to the lobby of the Ministry with the floo travel.

"And we need to hurry. I have a meeting to attend in less than an hour and we need to figure out who's going to watch you." Draco said as his glanced as his watch and tightly shut his eyes still dragging the young girl behind him as the crossed over to the floo.

His legs took long strides which made the little girl almost have to jog to keep up with him.

Draco went to step into the floo but was tugged back with a slight resistance. He turned around and stared at her.

"I'm hungry. I want to eat." She pouted as she tugged his hand once more while jutting out her bottom lip.

"We will when we get back to the Manor. You've floo'ed before, yes?"

The little girl nodded and inquired once more, "What's a manner?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply for the umpteenth time that day. This was most certainly not going to be a good day, he could see it now..and it wasn't even mid-day yet.

"It's my home. Where I live. Where _you_ will live. Any more questions?" He asked as he peered down at her once more.

It was then that Draco really noticed what she had on. Not only did she have on those bizarre colored tights but she had a denim ruffle skirt over them with an obnoxious pink top and green feather boa wrapped around her neck.

_What the hell? _He would have to go shopping for her. _But what do you buy little girls? _He frowned. His daughter -it was most definitely going to take time getting used to _that_- stuck out like a sore thumb. They were still standing in front of a floo network and Draco noticed several people giving him odd stares as they noticed the girl beside him.

"Yes." She tugged his arm again, now with both of her hands. "Mummy says manners are minding your peas and q's, how do you live in manners? What are we going to eat? Are we going to eat there?"

"You just asked what we were going to eat."

"Nooooo. I said when, now I want to to know _what_ we're going to eat." She explained to him as if he was the child.

"Come on." He tugged her towards the floo without acknowledging what she said. If they stood there all day she'd probably ask him all sorts of questions.

"Noo Allegra!" She whined.

"What?" Draco said in exasperation. He didn't have time for this. He had a meeting to prepare for.

"Allegra! I dropped her. You made me drop her." Her eyes started tearing up and Draco made a quick dash to retrieve the battered monkey on the floor.

"Here. Now let's _go_." He said as he handed her the monkey with a bit more force than was necessary and tugged with her into the floo with him.

He was trying to keep his temper in check. It wasn't her fault this happened, but dammit. He had a long ride ahead of him. He didn't know what he was doing or how he would do it but he was now a father. At least in the war, he knew it would be over sooner or later but this...this was permanent. He couldn't mess this up and the thought of failing scared him shitless.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All characters recognized from the Harry Potter books do not belong to me, unfortunately. But Aurora and any other character stemmed from my imagination do. This disclaimer applies to the entire story. ty :)<strong>

**Update 06/May 2011: Also, I just want to add that I'm going to turn this story into a romance eventually. I won't say who the love interest will be because well, it's a surprise! But that part won't even be developed for the first several chapters, if then because I want to focus on Draco and Aurora first.**


	2. Man to Man

**A/N: Just want to clarify that I previously had a different Chapter 2 up, but I was absolutely unhappy with it..and I finally figured out how to start the story off after the first chapter. This is the replacement Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 shall be coming within the next week I hope seeing as the semester is almost over.**

* * *

><p>One Month Later<strong>.<strong>

Draco sat behind his dark red wood executive desk scribbling away on a piece of parchment. His forehead wrinkled in deep concentration that he didn't notice someone enter his office until they cleared their throat.

"Ahem," they said. "Ay mate, busy?"

Draco looked up to take a glance before returning back to his work.

"What do you want, Blaise?"

"Just checking in on my dear ol mate." Blaise settled himself comfortably into one of the armchairs in the office before pulling out a flask and taking a long swig from it.

"So how's fatherhood treating you?" He smirked.

Draco groaned and rubbed his temples with a grimace, pushing his paperwork aside. He obviously wasn't going anywhere so Draco deduced that ignoring him was not an option.

"That bad, huh?"

It wasn't that it was bad, but it wasn't good either. Draco didn't know what to really expect and so far things were..smooth? He went to work before she woke up, came home around the time she went to bed. He would ask her if she was alright or needed anything, she would answer curtly and he would leave and go about his business.

Aurora rarely spoke. To him, or anybody. Sometimes she would ask him silly little questions but for the most part she kept to herself. He bought her some toys that she had picked out when they went to Diagon Alley a few weeks ago and it seemed to keep her happy. Draco didn't have the slightest clue as to what he was to do so he let her be.

Just because he was a father now didn't mean he was going to neglect his other duties. He did have a company to run and that in itself took up most of his time plus his job in the Ministry.

"It's fine. She's fine. Everything's good."

But was she fine? Was _he_ fine? He felt he should be happy that she didn't get in his way, or annoy him as much as he imagined she would. In fact, since she had been so quiet and basically out of the way..and that made everything perfect, right? That was what he wanted. To feel as if his life hadn't changed much even though it had.

Blaise looked at Draco in question. "Still not talking, huh?"

"No." Though he hadn't really tried to talk to her. It was all so awkward, especially for him.

"Well you've got to get her out of the Manor. Let her be around other kids. Nico's going over to Pansy's tomorrow – "

"Absolutely not," he growled.

"And why not?" Blaise quipped. "Maybe she would adjust better if she got to know other kids more."

Maybe so, Draco thought, but not those other kids he was thinking of.

"Did you forget what happened the first and_ last_ time I took her to Pansy's?" Draco asked while looking up to glare at his friend. "Liam and Nico teamed up against her and she set his cloak on fire!"

Draco stood up abruptly and pulled a glass out from a drawer in his desk along with a bottle of fire whiskey. He filled it up and went to join Blaise on the armchair across from him.

"She didn't speak once to Pansy and refused to move from her place by the fireplace afterward," Draco prattled on.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in exasperation. Actually when Pansy had told him what happened he wanted to laugh but for obvious reasons it just wasn't the appropriate time or place. He found a small smile playing at the corner of his lips when he recalled the look on Nico and Liam's face. It looked like they were scared of her. Apparently, Aurora was a bit of a pyro.

Pansy had invited her back over, but Draco didn't feel it was best. Not yet anyways. Hell, if she set the bottom of Nico's cloak on fire after having her hair pulled then what sort of accidental magic could occur if they really rough housed her?

Since then, he had Aurora stay at the Manor while being looked after by the house elves. Some would say it wasn't right but he had no other choice.

What else was he to do with her? There was no else to watch her while he was at work and since Pansy always watched the boys..that was just out of the question. Aurora had yet to complain to him though, so he figured she was okay with the company of herself, the elves, and her dollies.

"They were just teasing her because she's a girl. It was just a bit of fire. No harm done, except maybe my son's pride. Plus, she was probably scared." Blaise said offhandedly with a wave of his hand.

Draco scoffed in response. Right.

"You've got to do something mate. You can't keep hiding out here."

"I'm not hiding out." Which was a lie. The more time he spent at work, the less he had to deal with what awaited him when he went home.

"Yes you are. You hole yourself up at work all day and night. That way you don't have to deal with her," he said while giving Draco a knowing look.

He knew Blaise was right, but he'd never tell him that.

What did Blaise expect him to do? Get down on his knees and play dolls with her, or color with crayons? Play in glitter and do dress-up or whatever the hell it was little girls liked? That certainly wasn't going to happen, he thought to himself. He promised to take her in because she was his daughter, _his blood_, meaning she was a Malfoy.

That didn't mean he knew how to father her or that he wanted to for that matter. She didn't even know about him until that morning four weeks ago. Oh how time seemed to slow since then..

Once upon a time, Draco laughed and joked around with his crude humour while strutting around town like he was the big boss. The guys held game night once a week; cigars, cards, and blonde delights. He was free to date whomever he wanted, and not care who he brought to the Manor.

That was all gone now. Not because he still couldn't do those things but it didn't necessarily feel right too. His only form of entertainment now was jumping down his employees backs, releasing his frustration out on any person who crossed his path.

"It's just a bloody mess," Draco resigned. "I'm not equipped for this. I don't even want this."

"You have it and you gotta do it. If you don't then not only did she lose her Mum, Draco – "

Blaise raised a finger to stop Draco from interrupting. "But she'll also be losing out on the only other parent she has. This time, it would be you and you're alive. She has to live with you and this is your time to do everything different. You've been where she's been mate so you understa.."

Draco drowned out the rest of Blaises' speech. He was a man of few words, yes, but when he got going on something he never shut up. Though, he concluded grudgingly, Blaise was right again. To this, Draco tilted his head back and scrunched his face mildly as the warm liquid passed his throat.

"Quite frankly Blaise, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Draco stood to refill his glass and allowed the amber liquid to flow through him as that would be the only way for his inhibitions to be lowered a bit. He could speak more freely.

"Understandable. You barely know her."

"No." Draco shook his head. He put the glass and bottle away and walked slowly around the front of his desk. As if in deep thought, he studied the floor while rubbing his chin. "I'm not father material mate. Look at me," he gestured around himself, scowling.

Blaise nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I'm still young for merlin's sake. Say she had been 2 or 3 or – No not even then. No age would be good. My life isn't ready for children or a family, or settling down."

"And you think any of us were Draco because I'll be the first to say we weren't. It just happened."

"At least you had time to prepare though," he chided. "This just sprung on me by owl no less! '_Oh by the way Mr. Malfoy a 6 year old is now said to be left in your care.'_ "

"The circumstances were quite surprising and unpredictable, yes."

"I'll say," Draco snorted.

There was a knock on his office door and a petite woman stepped through. Draco looked up in annoyance at the intrusion.

"Mr. Malfoy you're 2:30 has canceled, would you like me to see if I can get Mr. Brackelhurst to come this afternoon instead?" She asked politely.

"Yes Cory I –"

"Corrina," she corrected.

"Corrina," he frowned. "Could you see if he – "

"Actually, _Corrina_ is it?" She nodded. "Draco and I have some things to take care of this afternoon," Blaise added coolly.

Draco glared at him. "What?" he spat.

"Ice cream. You, me, and two youngsters." Blaise grinned.

Corrina stood by the door uncertain of what to do. She was a tiny, mousy young lady of only 20 years old. Her long brown hair was down today and she fingered it nervously. Draco was a hard boss to work for but she enjoyed what she did nonetheless. Though she knew her boundaries and what not to do.

Normally, Draco would give her direct orders but right now he was having a silent argument with his colleague, also best friend. If she interrupted, he could snap and irrationally fire her; if she did nothing he would snap at her for lingering.

Looking around nervously she twisted her hands in anticipation. "Um – Mr. Malfoy?"

"You may go," he sneered whilst keeping his focus away from her. "Clear my schedule for the rest of the day."

She nodded and hurriedly left the office.

"The hell are you on about, Zabini?" He ground out.

Blaise stood up, put his flask in its rightful place as he walked to the office door to hold it open for Draco.

"Teaching you how to be a Dad, Draco because you obviously don't have a clue how to. Come now, my son. Thy first lesson is learning how to bond with thee child." His eyes full of mirth.

Draco faced his friend, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Meet me at Fortescue's. Half past. I need to pick up Nico."

Draco pursed his lips, stuffed his hands inside his pockets and remained planted where he stood._ Why the hell was he talking like he was some sort of Messiah in fatherhood?_

"I'll make you into a Dad in no time, Draco. Trust thy master for I have been given the rightful duty of being a father."

Sighing dramatically, he stormed out past Blaise without a word to retrieve his _daughter_ from the confines of Malfoy Manor.

"Change into normal robes too, mate! Work-time is over," he called after Draco's retreating figure all the while snickering to himself.

It may take some time, but he would soon show Draco what it took to be a real father. Speaking of which, he had better hurry to get Nico before he did some type of unspeakable damage. Last week, he covered the sitter's entire house in green goop somehow. It was almost impossible to convince her to watch his dreadful son again.

(...)

Bad news comes don't you worry even when it lands.

Good news will work its way to all them plans

..Well we'll float on good news is on the way

And we'll all float on, okay

**Float On – Modest Mouse**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN 2: Also, the green goop part..that really happened. Well, not to that extreme but I was about 5 and decided I wanted to play with play-doh. So I took out all the stuff I needed and was trying to mold the play-doh into the Oscar the Grouch thingy and it wasn't working out very well. My grandmother found me behind the couch and was SO upset because I got green play-doh ALL over her cream carpet. Needless to say, I never played with play-doh again at her house..she threw it all out, even the molding things and never let me forget how she had to have the carpet cleaned and blah blah. Haha fun times xD**  
><strong>


	3. Daffodil Smiles

**A/N: Just want to say ty to roni, mermaidgirl and darkestangel for replying, _again_ :) I was wondering that since I updated chapter 2 so late if anyone would still follow my story and I'm glad to see you guys did.**

**Yes, Nico is a hellion. Blaise is hilarious. Draco is a confused git and Aurora..well, she's unique.**

**I'm truly surprised with the amount of hits my fic has gotten so far, and the alerts too, but a bit disappointed that hardly anyone has reviewed. No worries though, I'm not complaining just shocked really.**

**I put some pics up so if you want to see what Aurora looks like or other things I made add throughout the story, check here :**

http: / www. flickr .com/photos/ lilystorm20/ sets/** just remove the spaces in btwn :)**

* * *

><p>"Tibby!"<p>

A small crack sounded and a tiny elf appeared bowing. "Yes Master?"

Draco adjusted his top and looked in the mirror at the elf.

"Where's Aurora?"

"The young Miss is out in the garden, Sir. With Bally, Sir," the tiny elf answered. Tibby was clad in a ratty old dish rag that he wrung nervously in his hands. He looked up at his master, Draco, with expectant eyes.

"Does Master need Tibby to do anything, Sir?"

Draco crouched down and adjusted his shoes before standing back up to his full height and smoothing out his slacks.

"I'm taking Aurora out, I need you to lay out some appropriate clothes for her to wear."

The elf disappeared and Draco sighed before walking out his own bedroom to the garden. He looked around before spotting the young girl sitting on the grass by a patch of flowers. Daffodils to be exact. Her stuffed monkey was tucked under her arm and Bally stood next to her. It seemed Bally was informing the young girl of the properties a Daffodil had and she listened to the elf's every word.

It was a sunny day today and the sky was cloudless. The sun shined down brightly and glittered across the backyard like a golden veil.

"Why are the yellow?" She asked softly.

"Me doesn't know Miss. They just is," Bally told her.

"They're pretty. My mommy put tulips in our garden. Well, we used to have them."

Aurora picked a flower from the patch and tucked it behind Bally's ear before plucking another and placing it in her hair.

"Now we're both pretty." She giggled.

Bally nervously fingered the flower and gave a watery smile. "Miss is most nice to Bally."

Aurora giggled again and grabbed the elf's hand before leading them along the garden path.

Draco watched their exchange silently and felt angry inside. She had spoken more to the elf in those few minutes than they had together this entire month. Draco pursed his lips and took a few steps towards them before clearing his throat to announce his presence.

Bally jumped a foot in the air before turning around and bowing so low her nose grazed the tips of the grass blades.

"M-master. Master is home early, sir," the elf stammered.

He nodded curtly and looked at Aurora who clutched her stuffed monkey closer to her chest. She didn't say anything, just stared at him with her big grey eyes.

What should he say? It completely baffled Draco how a six year old unnerved him and rendered him speechless. He supposed he should go for nice and casual.

"Er, hello."

A moment passed where no one said anything. Awkward.

Draco looked at Aurora and swallowed nervously.

"No work today?" She asked, breaking the silence. Well, he _should_ be at work, he thought dryly.

"Early day. I thought we could go into Diagon Alley."

Her eyes perked up. "Toys? We get more toys today?"

"Er – I was thinking ice cream instead?" It came out more like a question, as if asking her if an ice cream parlor was ok.

"Ice cream is yummy," she smiled at him.

"Bally, take Aurora upstairs to get dressed please. We'll be leaving in 15 minutes," he instructed.

"Yes, Sir."

Bally grabbed the young Misses hand and led her out of the garden and back into the Manor.

Draco took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his jaw while staring up into the sky. If he was seeking answers in the sky, he found no solution. He thought he could solve any problem that came his way, but this – this was no easy fix. Sighing again, he trudged back inside to wait.

20 minutes passed before Bally and Aurora stood before him in the library.

Draco placed the Daily Prophet down on the table. The paper was a load of rubbish, they rarely ran any decent articles nowadays. Though, what was there to write about? Everything had calmed down significantly over the last several years.

"Master has brought the young Miss Sir."

"Thank you Bally."

And with that the elf disappeared. Draco looked Aurora over to make sure she didn't look ridiculous. He had thrown out those horrid rainbow tights she had. They were ghastly and it wasn't like she was going out in public with him in those.

Aurora had on a navy blue collared dress that was trimmed with a beige, red, and blue pattern. It was one of the many new garments he purchased for her (he couldn't bear to see her dressed like someone who threw up a rainbow). She wore simple red trainers to match and the Malfoy family crest bracelet.

She actually looked really adorable, Draco noted. If only she didn't have the huge orange sparkly puff balls in her hair that held up her pigtails but it wasn't a big deal.

It could've been worse._ Whatever_, he thought. "Ready?"

When she nodded he walked out of the room and held the front door open for her. She was still clutching the tattered monkey under her arm. When Draco tried to take it away from her one day she absolutely refused so he left it alone. She wouldn't let the thing out of her sight, not even to let the house elves wash it.

They walked in silence across the front yard to the apparition point. He turned to pick her up so they could apparate.

Draco could've held her hand, but she was so tiny compared to him. He was afraid of it going bonkers with her being a child and splinching her or losing her. It was safer, he decided, if he held her. That way he knew they would arrive in one piece and safely at that.

"Ok. 1..2..3." And suddenly he felt the uneasy hook pulling him by the belly button before they landed back on the ground.

He set Aurora down on the ground and smoothed his clothes out, probably more than was necessary.

"My flower!" He heard her whine.

Draco looked down and noticed her delicately holding a crumpled up flower in her hand as if it was treasured gold. "It smooshed."

It must've gotten squashed from him carrying her and apparating.

"Stop whining," he chastised her.

She held the pathetic little flower up to him by its stem; it hung limply with wilted petals. Her large eyes looked at in – agony, he guessed as tears started to brim the edges.

It was only a flower but she looked _so_ sad.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. He grabbed her hand in his and muttered something undecipherable with a swish of his wand. Draco let go and watched her entire face light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You saved it!" She exclaimed. "You made my flower pretty again."

Aurora tucked to newly fixed flower behind her ear and gave him a huge smile. _Kids were so easily impressed_, he smirked. Fix a flower and they think you're oh so amazing.

"Come," he said. He began walking and turned to make sure she was walking right next to him.

The last thing he needed was for her to get lost. Several times he looked down to make sure she was right beside him. He slowed down his pace so she could keep up but even still she was awfully slow.

Every time they passed a shop she would stop and gawk at the display window and he would have to call her name to get her attention back. Soon Fortescue's came into view and they crossed the street where he saw Blaise and his son Nico seated outside under one of the umbrella covered tables.

"Draco!" Blaise grinned when he saw him come into view. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

The two exchange a type of bro-shake. One of those unique handshakes that only men do.

"I finally get to meet the pipsqueak who set Nico ablaze," he laughed.

"Blaise – " Draco warned.

Aurora watched with a skeptical eye. She noticed the little boy at the table and glared at him from behind Draco where she sought refuge. The handsome dark-skinned man knelt before her with a lighthearted happiness.

"Hello love," he said. "What's your name?"

He held his hand out and she timidly grasped two of his fingers before shaking it.

"Aurora Mo- um, Malfoy, Sir." she responded timidly hiding her face into her stuffed monkey.

"Nice to meet you Aurora. Such a pretty name for a pretty girl like yourself."

Aurora smiled slightly and her cheeks reddened.

"I was named after a princess."

"A princess? Well you sure are a cutie pie like a princess," he smiled widely. "My name's Blaise. Me and this one -he pointed to Draco- go way back."

"Nice to meet you," she answered politely.

Blaise stood up and clapped Draco on the back. "Wow mate, she's got some good manners."

Draco lifted his chin in the air. "Of course she does," he scoffed. "She _is_ a Malfoy after all."

Part of him felt proud to hear Blaise compliment his daughter. She was incredibly polite and mannerly. The few times they ate a meal together he noticed how impeccable her etiquette was. To say he was impressed was an understatement but all the same he felt a sense of pride knowing she wasn't some type of savage. _She'd be going to Miss Cockledank's Junior Etiquette School if she was_, he thought.

"Whatever man, you guys ready to get some ice cream?" Blaise asked the kids.

Draco noticed Aurora standing behind him while peeking around to peer at the other boy who looked intently back at her.

"Come on let's go inside," he muttered to her.

He went to open the shop door before he felt a tiny hand grasp his. Draco gasped in surprise. She had never held his hand on her own accord. He looked and noticed her glaring daggers at the young boy's back.

He knew this was a bad idea. He knew it, he knew it, _he fucking knew it._ Draco squeezed her hand in slight reassurance and waited until it was their turn to order.

Back outside, Draco and Aurora sat across from Blaise and Nico licking their ice cream cones.

"You eat like a girl."

Aurora paused to look at the boy in front of her and went back to eating her icey.

"You even lick like a girl," the little boy said.

"And you sound like an overgrown fat pig when you eat," she glared.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too. You even look sloppy, you got ice cream all over you." She pointed while scrunching up her nose and taking a napkin to wipe away the melting ice cream that started to drip onto her fingers.

The exchange continued unbeknownst to the adults who were wrapped up in their own discussion.

"She's a doll mate."

Draco nodded in agreement as he scooped a bit of ice cream onto his spoon. "I suppose."

"You've got to loosen up a bit. Smile a bit."

"I'm here aren't I?" He glared. "Anyways, what's up with you and the Missus? Still trying for that other baby?"

"We want another, but we're not pressed. Besides, Nico is enough for now," he shrugged.

"Where is she anyways? I haven't seen her around in awhile."

Blaise chuckled at this. "She went over to Lithuania. Some type of discovery she said. A plant that is said to ward of frisbly somethings. You know how she is."

Draco shook his head and tried to contain his laughter. "Yeah we all know, mate. I still can't believe you married that loo – " He was cut off by a pointed look by Blaise and he bit his lip to refrain from laughing some more.

Suddenly Nico shouted and they both snapped their heads to look at the kids.

"I'm covered in pink!"

Aurora was standing on her tip toes with an empty cone in her hand.

"Leave. Me. Alone!"

Draco stood up faster than lightning and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" He demanded. Aurora furrowed her brow and and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Nico, what did I tell you earlier? I told you to leave her alone," Blaise told his son while shaking his head.

Nico frowned as Blaise waved his wand and cleared the pink mess off his shirt, but he was still sticky.

"She -he pointed to her- called me a pig," he told his father angrily.

Aurora narrowed her eyes at him. "I said you sounded like a pig," she pointed out.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh," she said calmly.

Too calm in fact.

"You don't throw food on someone. It's rude and unacceptable. You apologize to Nico right now."

Draco crossed his arms and stared at her severely.

He couldn't believe this. It had only been an hour at best, and these two had managed to cause trouble already. They didn't even know each other. Didn't all kids just get along nicely? Well no they didn't. Draco remembered that he used to pick on other kids and wreck havoc himself.

"Right. _Now_." He glared at her when she didn't move.

Grudgingly, she muttered a "sorry" to Nico who looked like he wanted to throttle her.

"Sorry for what?" Nico stared smugly at her, proud for getting her in trouble. He would milk it for all it was worth. He couldn't let some _girl_ get the best of him.

"Sorry that I didn't knee you where it hurts," she retorted, her head held high.

Nico's eyes widened as he shifted uncomfortably. Draco gaped at her. Did she really just say that?

"Wh- why, how..," he sputtered.

Blaise coughed and stared at the young girl stunned.

He knew she was a whirlwind from what Pansy had told him when she replayed the events of that fateful day a few weeks ago, but meeting her in person he realized he was right. Before they arrived at Fortescue's, he told his son to be on his best behavior and that it was probably best if he not cross her. Well, he was right but his son obviously didn't want to listen.

Nico seemed to recover faster than the adults. Embarrassment turned to anger as he balled his fist at his sides.

"You wouldn't dare touch me," he spat.

"Knock it off Nico," Blaise barked. "You know better than to speak to a lady that way, especially her. What did I tell you on our way here?"

Aurora stared at him neutrally. Her face showing no emotion.

"We should go," Draco interjected.

This was horrible. Never again.

Blaise nodded and firmly grabbed Nico's shoulder. "We when get home...," he said darkly.

To Aurora's satisfaction she saw that Nico looked afraid. He looked back at her and she smirked much to his dismay.

"Come. Now." He growled at her while he walked away, not even bothering to look behind him.

He was so furious, embarrassed, and a tidal wave of other emotions. Draco saw that smirk she gave Nico before they walked away. It was scary how much she reminded him of himself as a boy.

Did he really look or act like that? Draco closed his eyes in frustration and he continued to stomp forward to the apparation point.

"What was that about, Aurora?"

Silence.

He peeked to look down and didn't see her. Draco stopped and turned and saw her several feet away but when she caught his eye she looked down and clutched her monkey close. He crossed his arms and repeated his question when she came into hearing distance.

The little girl said nothing and shrugged.

"I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"You don't know?" He spat. Immediately he felt a pang of guilt as he saw her flinch at his tone. He pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten.

It seemed that was something he did all the time now.

Draco turned from her and continued walking knowing she would follow behind him. He picked her up without a word and apparated them, not even bothering to count to three this time.

They arrived back at the Manor and stopped her when she started up the stairs to her room.

"No. My study. Now."

He led the way and motioned for her to sit in the chair facing the fireplace. For a moment, he just paced back and forth rubbing his face.

What was he supposed to do? Punish her? No, he couldn't do that. He _wouldn't_ do that.

Did he even have the right to do that? He was her father on paper, but not her Dad. If he scolded her then – but, wouldn't that..?

_She did lose her mother not that long ago_, he thought over. Maybe she was just acting out. So if she was, should he let this go?

Draco knew Nico was several handfuls and made you want to wring his neck. Once he babysat him and Blaise walked in to find him ready to choke the poor child. His eyes flashed red at the memory, the boy had taken every book off the shelf of the library and managed to tear the pages out of some of them too.

Not just any books. Antiques, classics, _first editions. _So he understood, even if he didn't know why, that Nico probably provoked her.

But Nico and Liam, Pansy's son, got along just fine. Perhaps it's because she is a girl, like Blaise mentioned. Maybe they're testing her, to see if she can be part of their group or –

Draco didn't know what to think. Several times he would glance at her and scowl again, reminding himself why he was so upset. She sat on edge of the armchair, her feet dangling several inches from the floor, with her head hung low.

The silence went on and the sun was starting to set casting large shadows in the already dark décor of the room.

"Never again will you behave like that when you are out, do you understand?" He scolded.

She nodded.

"I said do you understand? Look at me."

Draco stood in front of her and she looked up at him.

"Yes I understand Sir," she said meekly.

Draco sighed and softened his demeanor a bit as he exhaled.

He didn't even want to be angry. Looking at her, seeing her sit there, how could he be angry at her? She was so small and innocent looking and he felt like the bad guy. As if he was yelling at a unicorn or something.

I mean who yells at unicorns? This was all just so confusing.

"Why did you do it?" He asked her.

"He told me I looked like a three-horned carrot toad," she frowned. "because of my hair. I don't know what that is."

Draco raised his eyebrows and looked away. He folded his arms and listened.

"He said I should share my icey and tried to take it so I threw it on him," she continued. "Why should I give him my icey? He insulted me and called me names."

This was the most she ever said to him on her own. They had never talked one on one.

Aurora looked into the fire and crossed her arms with a pout. Her stance mimicked that of Dracos. They were more alike than either of them realised.

"Don't pout Aurora."

She twisted with the foot of her stuffed monkey. "Are you mad at me, Draco?" She asked quietly.

Draco frowned at the use of his first name but didn't correct her.

"No, I'm not mad," he conceded. "But I am disappointed. That type of behavior is never acceptable. Ever. If we got out again I expect you to conduct yourself in a better manner than what you showed earlier."

"But – I'm glad you didn't allow him to push you over. Always stand your ground, so for that no, I'm not mad."

Aurora looked up and they stared at each other before finally breaking out in smiles.

"I think you give him a run for his money Aurora," he laughed.

"He doesn't like me very much."

"I don't think you do either," he pointed out.

"My ice cream got ruined, stupid boy," she muttered.

"Well, ahem," Draco began uneasily, "Perhaps we can go back there next week when I don't have much work."

"Really?" She asked expectantly.

"Mhm." Draco looked at his watch. "It's almost time for dinner. Go wash up, I have some work I need to finish before tomorrow."

His mind was going in a million different directions. He needed, well he didn't know what he needed but he wanted to be alone.

And just like that, everything went back to the way it was.

Aurora left knowing she was being dismissed. Things had gone back to normal as she watched him walk over to his desk and pull out his work stack. She would eat dinner by herself again, but that was ok she mused. Dinner was fun because there was no one around to tell her not to build smiley faces with her peas or exploding volcanoes with her mashed potatoes and gravy.

Draco held his head in his hands as he mulled over the happening of the days. He was tired, no more like exhausted. Deciding he needed a good stiff drink he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and reached behind hm to grab a glass.

That's when he noticed it – the flower. It was tucked into the breast pocket of his button down and just now he noticed it's perky yellow petals. Draco sat stunned and twirled the tiny flower in between his thumb and forefinger.

_How did it get there?_, he wondered. Draco stared at it intently, a smile smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Ok..I know some of you have my story on alert and I know that I've re-edited my chapter several times and I don't know if it alerts you every time I do. If so, I'm really sorry. It's just I read it and I notice errors and I try to ignore them but then it nags me and I just can't leave them.**

**Usually when I post the chapters, I'm so tired and when I overlook them I don't catch all the errors and I'm sure there are still a few but not enough to make me cringe. So again, I'm sorry if it alerts you every time..really sorry.**

**I'm gonna try and just not post them until I've overlooked them extensively, even though I do about 5 times before I post them :\ I'm just a typo queen, what can I say.**

**So on a last note, I edited this chapter a bit, and polished up the previous ones. I just decided to do it all at once and get it out the way. Not much, just changed a few things, so if you already read them..it's fine.**

**06/ May 2011**


	4. BAMF

**Enjoy! :)**

"You have failed me Lucius," a low but eery voice said behind him. It sent a chill down his spine and he didn't dare look to his right to see his father's face.

"And you, Draco, have let them escape."

A long, thin finger traced up the side of his neck and Draco struggled to remain still. The air of death was around them, no sudden movements made. Not even his Aunt Bella spoke a word.

"Why so foolish, Draco? For you see, not only have our prisoners escaped but Harry Potter as well. Right through our hands, he slipped away. Gone," he hissed in his ear.

"What say you, boy? SPEAK!"

He jumped at the sudden outburst. "I didn't recognize him my lord."

"LIES! You have walked the halls and joined in coursework with Harry Potter, how is it now you were unable to recognize the boy you familiarized yourself with for six years?"

The stone cold finger continued to trace his neck as the person rounded in front of him. He dared to look up and came in contact with red ruthless eyes that belonged to a soulless creature.

"What say we do to this lad for his incompetence?" He addressed the lot of people that stood in a circle in the quaint but spacious gathering room.

"Surely he must not get away with it. The misfortune of the diary, prophesy, Dumbledore and the escape of Harry Potter. Failures bestowed upon this family."

Silence lingered. Not even the sound of a single breath could be heard. The man moved from Draco too stand in front of his father.

"What say you Lucius? Your son has given you the greatest failure of all." He sneered. "I see it only fit that you hand out the punishment yourself."

"M-my lord." Lucius stammered.

"Should we kill him Lucius? Please convince me why another chance should be given to your family."

"MY LORD." A voice shrieked with anticipation. "If I may propose a plan-" the voice cooed with glee.

"Silence, Bellatrix! I speak to Lucius. Tell me Lucius, what do you propose should be done?" He asked triumphantly. His face curled into a slick smile and his words dripped with mirthful acid.

"My lord, _please_ spare Draco."

"Spare Draco?" He mocked. The Dark Lord threw his head back and cackled. His laughter broke through the tension in the air like a layer of thunder preparing for a sea storm.

He lowered his head back slowly and stared at the troubled man, Lucius. "Do it. I want you to watch the light leave from your trader of a son's eyes. DO IT!"

The Dark Lord raised a hand and forced Draco into a bow that lowered him unto his knees. His head hung low, hands folded behind him and he uttered not a single sound. He was frightened but his mask concealed every betraying emotion he felt.

"Now Lucius," he said in a low voice.

"My lord if I may." Bellatrix interjected again. "Draco knows of Potter and his filthy blood traitor friends. Some still at Hogwarts.."

Draco chanced a look up at his aunt. She stared worshipful at the personified evil creation before them. Her eyes gleamed dangerously and her lips curled into a wicked smile.

"He could trap them, round them up..the ones left at Hogwarts. Bring them to us and get the information of his whereabouts ourselves. Draco-" she spat at him, "is undeserving of such missions but he still serves some use."

A thousand hooks suddenly wrapped themselves around Draco's flesh. They pulled, hard and he could feel them hanging by a thread as they threatened to tear through his skin.

"AHHHH!" He screamed. His eyes were closed shut and he couldn't concentrate on anything but the agonizing feel of his skin being ripped apart. His ears ripped, holes across his abdomen bled profusely as he convulsed on the ground, blood pouring from his mouth.

The room was dark and he saw spots fill his eyesight. He continued screaming and shaking, unable to do much else.

"**AAAAAAAaarrrRRRRrRGGGGHHHH!**" Draco shot up in bed, heart racing, and felt frantically over his body. His eyes were unfocused and he began hyperventilating. He reached a shaky hand up to his ear and felt the spot that never healed. A tiny piece of his ear had disintegrated and the cartilage was unable to be grown back. Underneath his shirt, his hands over the smooth but scarred flesh as he stared hauntingly at the room.

It was still night, the moon shone brightly casting large shadows over every surface. Nightmare, just a nightmare. Not real, not anymore, he thought shakily.

Draco stood out of bed and steadied his jello legs as he walked to the joining washroom. _Not real, just a nightmare_, he chanted over and over. He splashed cool water from the basin over his face and stared at his reflection.

It had been seven years and the same incident still found a way back into his mind. Like it was yesterday, he remembered everything. His mother had tended to him in this very washroom and healed his wounds whispering comforting words.

He wouldn't get back to sleep tonight, there was no way. Not like he wanted to, he would just wake up back up in another cold sweat. The images, the screams, the pain, the shouts, colors flashing by indicating curses being cast replayed like a movie on fast forward behind his eyelids every time he blinked.

Maybe he would go into the library, find a book to occupy his mind. But no, the library was where...

Draco shook his head. He hated nights like these. All the memories he kept locked up and buried deep where given a passageway to resurface. He would be plagued with the guilt, the horror, the shame, betrayal... It was to much to bear, so he opted to drink some tea. Though that didn't sooth his unsettled nerves as he just stared in front of him, cup in hand, steam filtering in the air like a cool, white mist.

_Cool, white like the hand that..._Draco shut his eyes tightly, tightening his grip on the cup willing away his inner demons.

Hours must have passed because the sky began to lighten as rose and tangerine colors painted the sky. Birds began to chirp in their lively irritating chatter. Draco asked Tibby for another cup of hot tea and he stepped outside to observe the world rise from sleep. The air was harsh as the wind whipped across his cheeks. Dew covered the points of the grass blades as the trees began to sway from the breeze.

"Master, the clock reads half past 7 sir." The tiny elf, Tibby, informed him.

Draco nodded and took a last glance at the land of Malfoy Manor with its vast castle-like structure. The Manor had been in the Malfoy honor for centuries. Unthinkable things had happened and lately it seemed he was being suffocated in its heavy burdens. Several emotions controlled him as he trudged his way upstairs to get ready for work. He moved in slow motion, each action done mechanically. Time seemed to be moving fast for he only had 15 minutes to spare.

Draco hastily threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and felt guilty that once again Aurora would wake him to him gone. Though the guilt only lasted for a second because he didn't want to speak or see anyone today, but unfortunately he had to check on his department at the Ministry. He was obligated to come in three times a week and today was one of those days, which meant engaging in pointless meetings and formulating more operations for the Aurors.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy." A young cheery voice greeted him. _Must be the new secretary_, he thought.

He nodded slightly and continued his pace down to the fifth door on the right. He didn't speak to anyone he passed, but not many acknowledged him anyways. His face was set, hair slicked back, jaw clenched, spine straight as he walked the hall in his pristine black attire with an air superiority. Although, his night was terrible, it was unspeakable to allow others to see you at a fault.

It had only been three days since he last visited his office at the Ministry yet there were two large stacks of files on his desk. Draco groaned loudly and picked up the top folder. He opened the cover and began to read, quill and parchment at the ready to jot down notes.

**12/June. **

**CASE# 0237864**

**DEPT: Auror, Level 3 Trainee**

**Criminal ID: Craig Plume - Medium Risk**

**Plume spotted various times in Knockturn Alley purchasing ingredients that would be used to make potions for Living Draught or Polyjuice. Suspect was arrested on 27/Feb of this year for altercation with several other wizard commoners and exposing magic to 28 Muggles, **

**To date, it is suspected that Craig Plume has been at fault for the death of 3 Muggles. His location is said to be outside of Wiltshire and was spotted with a group of...**

Draco rolled his eyes. Why the hell was this bloke still roaming the streets? He had killed a family, exposed their magic, and injured several magic folk..why on earth was he still on the loose?

It was because he was a master at evading the Aurors.

Well, that was where he came in, Draco figured. The Aurors solved crimes, arrested criminals, and brought "justice" to the world. Draco, hunted down and arrested the highly dangerous criminal the Aurors were to scared to go after or to inept to catch. Still, he saw no reason why Plume's file was on his desk.

_Each week those bastards get lazier and lazier_, he fumed. For one, Plume was medium risk. If you're an Auror and can't catch a medium-risk criminal then how the hell did you even pass Auror training?

Draco shook his head and opened the next file. He did this all throughout the morning and found himself working on the second stack by lunchtime. Maybe, he'd actually get out early today, granted he didn't have to go out on the field unexpectedly. You never knew what could happen. Luckily, he hadn't been called to the field randomly since Aurora was placed in his care but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen.

Someone knocked on the door. "Malfoy, got a minute?"

Draco stiffened immediately as recognition placed the voice. He rested his chin upon his folded hands propped up by his elbows and gazed at the person evenly.

"What is it, Potter?" Harry Potter was the absolute last person Draco wanted to see.

Harry stood behind the chair in front of Draco desk holding a file. "I want you to look at this."

When Draco raised his brow in question, he explained. "There's a new case that's been brought to the Aurors and we're going to need the backup of your men."

"Do you know who you're pinpointing to arrest?"

"No, but we have leads."

"Leads?"

"Yes, there's a whole group but they're very good at covering their tracks and well with your skills you'd be best for capturing them."

"But you don't know the names of the people in question?" He asked just to make sure he was understanding correctly.

"Well, no but we're close."

Draco slammed his fist down on the desk and glared at Harry. "Dammit, Potter you come flouncing in here for me to hand you backup when you don't even know what you need my men for?" He yelled.

Harry pursed his lips and returned the stern glare. "This is big, Malfoy. It's a whole ring of them..we're going to need your team. At any moment we could make a breakthrough and we're going to need to most highly.._qualified_ persons there." Harry winced at giving Malfoy a compliment.

"Look Potter, _you_ dabble, analyze and solve. _I_, on the other hand, make operations to strike and demolish. Simple as that. I'm not doing your work for you."

He couldn't believe Potter would come strutting in there demanding his men. Did he think that because he defeated the Dark Lord and was crowned the Savior of Wizard London that he could get anything he want? Because he couldn't and Draco especially wouldn't let him ride over on him. He spent long hard hours that went well into the night training his men alongside his mate, Paul Rostino. Together, they trained one of the best hit teams the Ministry had seen in years. Draco and Paul oversaw the elite squad used for high security and level 5 emergencies, not miniscule delinquent cases.

"I know my job Malfoy." Harry said, biting back his anger. "We found new information and Shackelbolt is classifying this case as level 5, which automatically means you're involved. Look at the file."

Draco frowned, and snatched the folder from Harry's hands. "I don't solve cases Potter!"

"We're having a meeting about it on Wednesday. You and Rostino will be part of the investigation." Harry stated as he left out Draco's office.

He scowled at Harry's back and turned to look at the file. In bright red script it read "HIGH RISK. LEVEL 5, CONFIDENTIAL."

Draco opened the folder that was at least several inches thick and quickly skimmed through the pages. The case was all over the place. There were at least a dozen prime suspects, and triple that in accomplices. There was much documentation written down- in no doubt Potter's handwriting for it looked like chicken scratch, about various murders. But they were just one person dead here, another man killed there. Not brutally, but by the avada kedavra curse, according to the autopsies.

Draco flipped through more pages, wondering why on earth Shackelbolt was making this a level 5. If anything, it seemed like random blokes who had to much time on their hands._ More pages, nothing nothing nothing..a dead cat? Some muggle contraption blown up, yeah yeah ok, wait what's...this,_ he thought. Confused Draco read a new section.

**30/May 2004, _Official copy obtained from the Ireland Ministry of Magic Records Department._**

**Date: 7/May 2004**

**CASE: G357B2**

**Location: Stieg Seizer's Research Health Institute.**

**Damage: Floor 7 of Laboratory 13 explosion. **

**Laboratory 13 leaves no evidence behind. Work destroyed, bodies almost unrecognizable.**

**Laboratories 12 and 14 received neighboring damage, 4 injured.**

**Names of Deceased:**

**Belinda Brace**

**Edward Krumlauf**

**Olivia Moore**

**Peter Pynchon**

**Keith Tremain**

**Cause: Potion explosion. Temperamental work with unstable chemicals altered by the use of wandwork used incorrectly.**

**Encl. 3**

**Status: Closed**

Draco dropped the folder as if it was on fire. Olivia! Why in Merlin's name would this be in the folder? What did this have to do with anything? He looked around, feeling paranoid that someone was watching him or that someone might know of his past affair. Hesitantly, he picked the folder back up.

_Seizer Health Insititute_, he thought. It was the most acclaimed hospital for research. Always finding new innovative ways to heal this and that..why in Merlin's name would they, and more importantly -_this_ specific incident.. he was at a loss.

Draco read on.

**11/June, _Official copy obtained from the Ireland Ministry of Magic Records Department._**

**CASE – Level A. **

**Approval request granted.**

**Upon your request, we, the Ministry, have granted permission for your department to conduct the requested research.**

**The funding will be provided and at the close of the sixth month, your research must be presented in front of the council where a deliberation will occur to decide whether your findings are substantial enough to fund further.**

**This study will labeled as Level A adhering to all expected rules. It is strictly forbidden to speak of your work with others outside of your team and if you do so, appropriate measures will be taken under penalty of the law.**

**No other persons maybe be included except those listed below. Documentations must be kept of your progress. **

**Given that this is a very highly controversial state of research, security will be afforded to all those involved. We carefully ask that you take extreme caution, and an official will be checking periodically.**

**Please find the necessary forms inside each team member is required to sign.**

**Included Research Team:**

**Keith Tremain, Director ° Marcia Blanchette, Associate Director**

**Olivia Moore, Senior Investigator – Healer SH IV ° Belinda Brace, Assistant Investigator ° Wayne Dowry, Investigator**

**Trudy Stowers, Healer SR II ° Edward Krumlauf, Potioneer Level V**

**Details encl. 17**

**Signed and sealed by,**

**Neil Ainsley, _Minister of Magic_**

**Harriet Yi, _Undersecretary_**

**Patrick Sullivan, _Department Head of the Biological Alterations involving Metamorphic Fusions (BAMF)_**

**Effective: 23/ November, 2003 – 23/May, 2004**

_Salazar slick, what the hell is this_, he wondered, jaw nearly dropped open. How fuckin' weird. He didn't want to read anymore but her name was there.

Olivia. Olivia Moore. She was the senior investigator (whatever that meant) to this whole project. But what did this have to do with anything?

Draco flipped to the next page that explained in great detail the research project._ S_everal minutes passed and he couldn't read any more. This was making his head hurt. He thought about Aurora and wondered if she knew what her mother did. But she couldn't it said that all members of the team were forbidden to speak of their work.

His mind was boggled and damn it to hell, he was leaving..meetings or not. _Was she really a nutter and never noticed?_, he wondered.

What those documents said..it just didn't seem true. Unbelievable, impossible, unheard of! Draco debated whether or not to take the file home with him to read more but decided against it. He put it in a cabinet, charmed it locked and left. He loosened the neck of his tie; his airway felt constricted. Draco stepped into the lift and ran a hand over his face.

At first he had decided to blow Potter off and not go to the meeting on Wednesday, but now..he had too. Draco hadn't even looked through the entire folder but knowing that the mother of his daughter was involved in this case was enough to change his mind. He flooed home and arrived in the sitting room of the Manor and felt dread creep in.

The Manor greeted him ominously causing him to shiver. He needed to think all this over but it was all just to surreal that Olivia's name was printed there in black and white. Maybe it wasn't just some accidental explosion. It couldn't be if the British Ministry was now involved in the case classifying it as a level 5. This was serious. Something went wrong.

He was angry. At Olivia for putting him in such a position. For leaving her daughter behind. _How could she involve herself in something like that?_, he thought. Angry that the young girl now in his care could still have her mother had she not been so foolish as to get herself blown up. Thinking that sent him into a whirlwind as he saw a flash of black hair dash by in the hallway.

_Aurora._

Draco walked out the room and looked to his left and right to spot her but she had disappeared. He was afraid to see her. Afraid of what he might see when he looked into her eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek and felt someone tug his arm. Startled he looked down, it was her; smiling up at him with her large, knowing eyes.

_Merlin, that child's as sly as a fox, sneaking up on me all the time, the hell._ Draco tried to smile but was sure it looked more like a grimace. All he could see was Olivia. Olivia who had a daughter that she hid from him. Olivia the girl he met in Italy and had a fling with. The girl who was involved in restricted research that caused someone to take a vengeance out and kill her or rather her research but happened to get in the way. Either way she got herself blown to bits.

_How foolish!_, he mentally screamed, cursing Olivia's name. Aurora had her rich dark hair, almond eyes, puffy cheeks but..she had _his_ eyes. Draco saw himself in her when he looked into them. Young, perceptive, critical.

"We play together today?" She asked innocently.

He wasn't sure how to answer, _if_ he could answer. His voice seemed to have taken a hike and something in his chest pulled. This young girl, oblivious to everything, innocent... What he wouldn't give to be six years old again when nothing in the world mattered.

Draco knelt down to his knees and stared at her. _She had no one_, he concluded. He was all she had and if something happened to him..he didn't even want to think about that. She was so small, vulnerable and he, Draco Malfoy, was this little girl's father. It was all making sense suddenly. Not completely, but slowly but surely. She was his and she needed him. He wondered if whatever targeted Olivia was going to turn around and target others connected to her, like Aurora, next. It seemed unlikely but..what if? The only thing that shielded her from the outside confines of this manor was him..

"Sure." He said.

"You look outer space."

"Huh?"

"You're here but you think far away." She smiled at him. "Here."

Aurora tucked a silver-colored rose into his breast pocket. "Make you feel better, it's a-"

"Moncrest Rose." He finished for her.

She nodded. "Uh huh. They make you feel strong again because silver is always the same. It's strong but can change shapes while still keeping it's core."

Once again, Draco was amazed. "How do you know that?"

"I read it, silly." She said proudly with her chin up. He smiled in confusion and cocked his head with a short laugh.

"Let's play outside!" She exclaimed, pulling his hand to follow her. Draco shook his head and was most grateful she changed the subject. He was feeling real sappy a few minutes ago and almost felt compelled to pull her into his arms and never let go.

_Get a grip man_, he chided himself. It was the second time she had given him a flower, like she knew he needed it or something.

They played for hours until the sun had started to set. Daylight was leaving and Draco rounded Aurora back inside to go upstairs and clean up. The distraction was great for Draco was able to push aside the weight he felt on his shoulders and let himself immerse into the fun only a child could summon. Aurora jumped around, laughed, attempted to climb several trees that Draco had to pry her off the branches of. He chuckled remembering how he used to climb trees and just watch the world from a higher view.

She taught him hand games named "Down, down baby" and "The itsy bitsy spider." He would get reprimanded by her every time he laughed at the ludicrous words but eventually was able to keep a straight face and follow along with the gestures.

Draco sat in the reading room and had just poured himself a nice glass of Firewhiskey when a soft rap on the door sounded. _Not again_, he thought. The door opened and Aurora was dressed in a green sleep overcoat and bunny slippers. Draco sighed, it was just her. For a moment, he was expecting the worst.

"Yes?"

"I'm not sleepy yet."

"It's only a quarter to 8. And no, you can't go back outside. It's to dark." He said, answering her unspoken question.

"Can I read a book?" She pointed to one of the bookcases across the way. Draco nodded and walked over to the books looking for one he thought she may enjoy.

Aurora sat back in plush armchair facing the fireplace. She tucked her feet underneath as Draco handed her a book.

"Read quietly. I need some peace and quiet."

"Ok."

Draco sat down on the sofa and leaned his head back, eyes closed. The fire crackled as it danced around the logs that it derived life from. His head was pounding, it had been a long day.

"Hey mate."

Aurora shrieked, dropping the book on the floor with a loud thud. Draco looked up instantly trying to refocus his sight. He swear he heard-

"Aw, family bonding I see." Draco snapped his head to fire and saw Blaises' obnoxious face in it.

"Can't I get a moment of peace!" He shouted.

"Sorry, don't get ya panties in a twist. Didn't mean to intrude-"

"What do you want Blaise?" Draco seethed as he picked the fallen book up and handed it back to Aurora.

"I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well you see-" His fire face looked uneasy which was an odd sight seeing as flames licked his distorted face. "It wasn't my fault. I just don't want her filling Nico's head with the rubbish she gets on about."

"You always knew she was loony. Get to the point." Draco stated not caring to sensor his language regarding his friend's wife.

"Yes well-" Blaise frowned. "She's making me sleep on the sofa. The sofa! In my own home with only a pillow and blanket. Can you believe that?"

Actually, Draco could. Blaise had a habit of running off at the mouth sometimes. He was a smooth talker, but could really talk a lot of smack especially when he was losing an argument and though others underestimated his dear wife, she could handle Blaise in the simplest way. It was amusing to watch really.

"So you want to crash here instead and frumple up the freshly laundered covers in my guest room?"

"Obviously, mate. So?" He waited expectantly.

"Yeah whatever." He knew Draco wouldn't turn him down. They had grown to become some of the best of friends in the past few years, if he needed anything Draco would surely help him out and vice versa.

"Cheers man, I'll be over in a few. Nice to see you again Aurora." He nodded to her before disappearing. Draco sighed and glanced at Aurora who stared at the fireplace incredulously.

He chuckled at her expression. "Never seen a face in the floo before?"

She blinked and shook her head. "Blimey, he talked through fire." She pointed.

Draco grinned. "I think that much was noticed. Alright, it's half past. Time for bed." Aurora nodded and stood up from her comfortable seat, clutching the heavy book.

"You can read it upstairs until you fall asleep. Come on."

Draco grabbed the large book from her and led her out. They reached her bedroom and he bid her goodnight as he sat the book on the end table. He made his way back downstairs to find Blaise sprawled across the entire sofa sipping on his glass of liquor he hadn't had the chance to drink.

"Doesn't take long for you to settle in does it?" He said dryly.

Blaise sat up, conjured another glass for Draco who threw himself into the armchair previously occupied by Aurora as he waited for his friend to begin his rant.

"You wouldn't believe it Draco. Ticklesarts! I mean, where does she come up with this stuff? Then she says I'm being to hard on Nico. It's not my fault, she coddles him so much. Maybe if she would let me raise him like a man ought to be he wouldn't be so difficult. She drives me nuts, mate. NUTS."

And so it began. Draco rubbed his temples knowing it would be a very long night.

* * *

><p><strong>The plot is thickening, yes. It was killing me to do so much pure fluff, sry :| Well no not really because I was gonna find a way to add mystery, dark themes, and drama somewhere. Blaises' wife will appear soon, I wonder if anyone can guess who she is? And a few characters will be introduced soon. This fic is really going to start taking off. Throw in some family fluff, romance, and drama and voila!<br>**


End file.
